


Better Than The Grayson Ass

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks a lot of people are looking at the wrong part of Dick. Sure the ass was great but that wasn’t the best part, not that he wanted them to look at Dick any better. Dick was his after all. JayDick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than The Grayson Ass

Dick Grayson’s butt was what people noticed and liked about him best physically. Sure they thought his personality was fantastic, a genuinely nice and energetic person but when it came to physically they didn’t talk about his amazing acrobatics or fantastic muscles first. No they went ‘can I touch your ass’ which generally got a laugh and an awkward ‘I’d rather you didn’t,” which was just as well really as Jason would have been pissed off if the man told them that they could. Now, Jason liked Dick’s butt as much as the next person. What wasn’t there to like, it was pert and bouncy, something Jason really enjoyed when pounding into Dick as the bounce added an extra little something to it. It was a hell of an ass really. Very nice and it fit just right into Jason’s hands.

There was something else that he liked better though.

Something not at all subtle as well that a few people talked about but in comparison to the Grayson ass it paled.  How people could not be more interested in those perfect thighs was beyond him. Yes, those thighs. Strong, muscular, perfectly formed. The skin-tight Nightwing costume showed them off so well and yet they were ignored. Those poor overlooked thighs.

Jason loved them though. He could feel the muscles tense when he touched them, he could see the muscles rippling when Dick moved. And best of all when they were wrapped around him he could feel their strength. If Dick was so inclined he could probably crush a skull with the power behind them.

Jason kissed one thigh, his head between them. Dick was lying back on the bed, gasping as Jason worked. Something else about Dick Grayson was his love of attention, he was needy for physical contact and it was endlessly amusing and enticing to see how he reacted when he got it. It was intoxicating, especially the sound he made when Jason bit at his inner thighs, the skin softer there and amazingly sensitive.

“Jay!” One of Dick’s hands had a firm grip on his hair, it pulled at the strands lightly but didn’t try to direct his movements. By now he knew what he was in for and Jason knew for a fact that the older man loved it. He loved his legs being licked, kissed and bitten just as much as Jason loved doing it.

Eventually, after many red marks being left on the man’s skin he felt it time to pull away. Looking down at Dick who was flushed, sweating and looking just needy enough Jason felt a little spike of affection. Yeah, this was why he was here.

“Alright then,” he said licking his lips, his face already moist with saliva. “Let’s get to it.”

Dick smiled up at him, though it was slightly wonky from his need. It was very cute in a slightly sexy way.

Jason sat back and picked up Dick’s legs, draping them over his shoulders instead of parting them he pressed those firm thighs together. Dick panted, he knew what was coming. On the bed was a bottle of lube Jason had placed there earlier, he picked it up, flipping the cap open then poured a good amount into his hand before closing it again, putting it down just within reach.

“Do you like this, Dickie?” he asked as he spread the lube over his aching erection.

“Yeah,” Dick said, “you know I do.” He didn’t touch his own cock, he never did when he was with Jason, they both knew that Jason preferred getting his partners off. Dick did it for _him_ , so Jason could feel in control. He could ignore his own need if it made his partner feel better. One of those stupid things Dick did for him, just like how he never touched Jason in bed unless prompted to at the beginning of the session. Jason didn’t know what Dick knew of his past, he had no idea what Bruce had told him before but somehow he knew that Jason had certain hang-ups in bed. Not that Bruce knew a lot, only what the police records said and what Jason had divulged to him when he first became his sidekick. Maybe one day he and Dick would have a real talk about it but it certainly wasn’t right then.

Jason stroked Dick’s stomach with his clean hand as he guided his penis to those sculptured thighs. He pressed carefully against them and slid between them. Wow. That felt good. It always did.

“Alright, babe, pressed them tight but not too tight.” Not that Dick needed the prompting or the warning. Those muscles tightened and he could _feel_ them working. “Yeah, like that.”

Fuck, how stupid were everyone to be talking about his ass when these fantastic thighs were on display?

Slowly Jason moved back and forth, thrusting between them.

Dick was panting in time with him as he thrust. The hand not on Dick’s stomach moved around so he could grab his cock in his still sticky hand, carefully pulling, rubbing and rolling the heated flesh.

“Yeah!” Jason thrust and worked his lover over.

The older man reached out. He wanted to touch him but so far Jason hadn’t given him the okay to touch anything but his hair.

“Jay!” Dick licked his lips, moaning lightly.

Jason shook his head. He kept up his movements, thrusting fast and hard.

“Tighter!” Jason felt it coming, his spine tingled and he was getting more desperate. On cue Dick tightened his thighs ever so slightly. “Yes!” Jason thrust twice more before his orgasm hit him, rocking through his body as he twitched and spurted into Dick’s thighs which loosened around him. He kept working his hand on Dick not wanting to leave his lover high and dry. “Fuck you’re sexy,” he told Dick, he knew for a fact that the older man loved being talked to, “you are like some sexy angel. Maybe you are. Hey, did I see you in heaven?”

Dick pulled a face. Too far? Fair enough. He probably didn’t go to heaven anyway.

“Come on, Dickie. You felt so good.” He twisted his hand. “Do you have any idea how hot and tight your thighs are? Part your thighs for me babe.” Dick did, Jason licked his lips as he saw the mess he’d created between them. Yeah. Sexy. “Fuck. Look at you. You’re a state. My cum looks so good on you. All white against your skin.” Yeah, staining Dick’s very slightly dark skin looked right. So right. “Come for me, make more of a mess.”

Dick reached out for him again. “Jay?”

So that’s what he wanted to come then? Fine.

“You can touch me.” He leant in a little and immediately hands were on him, stroking his arms and chest. Needy fingers digging in ever so slightly.

With a swear in some foreign language Dick arched, grabbing his shoulders as he came, wetting Jason’s hand. He kept up his pace for a few moments before he thought Dick had finished then let it go.

Jason settled over Dick, the dirty thighs on either side of his hip as he leant in.

“You’re good,” he whispered to Dick before sealing their mouths together. He was caught in an embrace that he didn’t want to break out of. After sex Dick always held him. His arms were good too. They comforted him; let him know that he was needed, almost protected. Not that he needed it. But still, it was reassuring. There was something about Dick’s arms.

“You too,” Dick whispered, “I love you.”

Jason nodded, he knew. Of course he did, there was no other way Dick would put up with him and his selfish requests, his needs, if he didn’t.

“Yeah.”

Dick kissed Jason, smiling up at him. “You’ve woken me up,” he said, “I feel as though I could go for a run. Want to join me?”

Jason groaned. “Be a normal person for once, Grayson,” he pinched Dick’s side, “sex is meant to make you tired.”

“How could I be tired when all you wanted me to do was lay on the bed like a dead fish? I want to _move_ now.”

Maybe next time Jason should just have Dick ride him, that should wear him out. “Whatever,” he mumbled, “when I’m asleep you can go for your stupid run.” Stupid hyperactive idiot. “Let me sleep.”

A hand was in his hair again, stroking it gently, arms and thighs around him. Holding him tightly.

Yeah, Jason felt protected. Dick’s hands, arms and thighs were definitely better than his ass. Everybody didn’t know what they were missing out on. Jason intended to keep it that way, they could go cry about it to themselves because Dick was _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have about three or four other fanfics I started and hadn’t finished, luckily I finished this in one sitting. I enjoyed this one a lot.


End file.
